Field
A two part curable composition is provided, where the composition comprises:
(a) a first part comprising:                (i) a (meth)acrylate component;        (ii) 1,4-quinones, such as naphthoquinone, anthroquinone or benzoquinone and derivatives thereof in an amount less than or equal to about 0.05 weight percent;        (iii) a tri-aryl or alkylaryl phosphine, such as triphenylphosphine in an amount greater than or equal to about 0.5 weight percent; and        (iv) an amine;and        
(b) a second part comprising:                (i) a peroxide-based oxidant, such as benzoyl peroxide in an amount greater than about 1.0 weight percent.        
Brief Description of Related Technology
Acrylic-based adhesive compositions are well known. See e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,546 (Briggs). While adhesives based on this technology appear to have been sold under the tradename PLEXUS MA 300 and 310 by Illinois Tool Works Inc., Chicago, Ill., they can exhibit an obnoxious odor and they are toxic to handle, which are significant drawbacks to their use.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2010/0065210 provides a sag-resistant composition including: (a) a first part which includes: (i) a (meth)acrylic component, (ii) an amine catalyst; (iii) an optional second catalyst; (iv) a reactive acid component, and (v) a free-radical inhibitor; and (b) a second part which includes: (i) a resin component which includes epoxy groups, (ii) a peroxide; and (iii) a metal compound which complexes with the strong acid component and which is substantially non-reactive with the peroxide. The first and second parts are of sufficiently low viscosity to be easily dispensed with a pumping apparatus. To form this adhesive, the first and second parts are mixed, and immediately after mixing, the mixture is of a higher viscosity, such that the adhesive does not sag, drip, or migrate, after application to a surface within the open time of the mixture, and the mixed first and second parts cure. By the term “open time” is meant the elapsed time between the mixture of the adhesive to the curing.
The desired fast fixturing and good adhesion properties for the assembly of laminates, such as hand held display devices, found with existing commercially available products could be improved, or at least provide the marketplace with alternative products.